Pergamon Mountain Clan
Background Pergamon Mountain Clan is originally an Arcane clan lead by Matriarch Neria and her Council. Nowadays it resides in the lands of the Shadowbinder. It has been carved inside a small mountain, by expanding on an already existing network of caves. The clan was founded by Neria together with her companion Garou as her Charge. Name In humanoid history Pergamon was a town famed for being the birth place of Parchment. Or more likely the town where someone finally came up with a way to permanently make animal skin both durable, and smooth enough to write on. Or at least the place where someone who did sold their produce. But whatever the real history of the matter was, parchment was here to stay. Neria was undecided about the name for her clan for a really long time, prefering to just call it "The Clan". But this caused a lot of confusion over time, as they began to trade with other clans, and a new name was under discussion for a long while. It wasn't until Wrena, the archaeologist, brought information about her newest find, a vast library full of tablets and scrolls from the creatures that had existed before them, around second era of Sornieth, that Neria finally decided on a name for her clan. Mountain Clan was something she had been considering for a while, since it seemed to describe her clan perfectly. They lived inside a mountain after all, so it seemed like a practical name. But her companion Garou disagreed. Their clan needed a name with a purpose. Neria's purpose was her clan, so coming up with Mountain Clan was a huge creative effort on her side. Garou on the other hand, as the other founding dragon, was really passionate about finding and preserving knowledge, being the main engineer behind the huge clan library. So he made a suggestion, based on Wrena's excavations. Pergamon Mountain Clan. Move to Shadow lands Pergamon had always been Arcane clan, body and soul. But Neria and the Council could no longer ignore the destructive toll that the rampant magic of the land was taking on their clan. There were no normal dragons born anymore. Some had many pairs of eyes, ears, legs, or wings, quills, hair instead of scales, scales instead of skin. And those ones had it easy. It was not so peachy on those born with extra heads, multiplied internal organs, two bodies on one head... The future of the clan was dying along with it's youngest members. Another, less violent spot on Arcane lands was considered. But in the end it was decided that they needed to get completely away from any Arcane energies. There wasn't much life left in the clan so it was decided that they would move somewhere close. And somewhere where the geography and climate wouldn't be wildly different from the place they came from. That pretty much left Shadow as their only option, which meant they only needed to cross the Plague lands to get there. Some of the strongest members of the clan were sent to scout a place for them, a mountain not that dissimilar from the one they lived before.The scouts were lucky, They found a place, with lots of caves that suited their purposes. And so the clan moved. They lost a number of dragons on the way but most of the core of the clan survived. Moving hasn't been easy to the clan. While most of the regular clan members have no problems switching their allegiance to the governing deity of their new land, the Aurigae is still there, and their whole existence revolves around Arcanist. They absolutely refuse to do anything for Shadowbinder. The clan Council never intended their stay to be permanent and they think this has been adequately communicated to the Aurigae leaders, but Gianfar and Alcyone will not budge. They will not do even the most basic courtesies to their new governing deity. Council fears this will inevitably cause strains in their relationship with the native dragons. Clan factions Pergamon Mountain Clan contains multiple different factions, some working together, some separately. The main factions are Council and Aurigae. Working under Council is Guard. Teachers offer their knowledge to both Council and Aurigae, mainly by teaching in their separate schools. Lastly there are the Witches, a coven who swears allegiance to no one but whose presence is tolerated for the useful services they provide for the clan. Council The Council was formed by Neria when she grew tired of her responsibilities. It decides on the everyday stuff that goes on in the clan. What is the exchange rate of things between Ice and Arcane? What kind of trade should we focus on? What is the tax that artisans pay for each item sold? How do we react on our neighbour Plague having the Dominance? Should I buy or rent? * Neria * Kida * Vergi * Viriana * Tiore * Gienah * Sunnathy Aurigae Aurigae, or the Spiritual faction makes sure that nobody forgets the fact that Arcanist is the father, Arcanist is the Mother. The Aurigae is led by Gianfar together with his younger brother Alcyone. The Aurigae only approves Arcane born dragons as full members but other dragons are used for their talents. Avior and Nyx are such dragons. Avior has valuable skills as a Seer, while Nyx is instrumental for their survival on their new homeland. Neither of them are allowed access to most spaces and resources offered by the Aurigae, or Gia and Alcyone themselves because of their element as Shadow dragons. * Gianfar * Alcyone * Reira * Arcaniel * Lamitrinia * (Avior) * (Nyx) Guard The Guard was originally formed by Neria, the clan Matriarch, and the original members were Neria herself, Wrena the archeologist/historian, and Garou, current advisor for the Council. Together they fought to make the areas around the clan safe enough to enable expansion. But as the clan grew, the trio drifted to other, more important duties and the Guard was left adrift. For a good while, the Guard was an assignment for lost causes. Then the Council recruited Eudoxia, a proud Ridgeback from Wind, as a Guard Commander. This resulted in one of the senior officers, Adhara, to leave. But even though it dwindled their numbers, it turned out to be the best possible thing to happen. Adhara was the dynamo that kept the Guard unsatisfied and non-functional. With her gone, the rest of the members soon fell in line and allowed Eudoxia to form them in to a proper Guard. There still exists some tensions, as Eudoxia keeps butting heads with Orestes over moral and personal differences, but overall the Guard functions without problems. The Guard is currently considering expansion by taking on the task of exploration, and thus granting membership to dragons who are currently handling these duties. It would effectively gather all the fighting dragons under one banner. There are a number of problems in that though. The biggest one is that some of these dragons are already primary members of other groups, like the Witches, who swear no allegiance to anyone. Another one is the distribution of duties. Should the guard dragons participate in exploration and should all the exploring fighters do their fair share of protecting the lair too? * Eudoxia * Orestes * Tomato * Kie * Sariafjel * Wynnir Teachers The role of Teacher, or Wise Teacher is inherited. The custom started with Tundra dragons so most of them are Tundras. But the next Teacher is chosen by their skill and character alone so other breeds have joined the ranks. When a dragon accepts the role they abandon their old name and identity and take on the name and tasks of their predecessor. The name will tell everyone what those tasks are. Teachers offer their services to everyone equally. But some of them will work more with the Aurigae than the rest of the clan, due to their respective specialties. * Euterpe (music and song) * Polyhymnia (songs of praise, history of Arcanist) * Clio (history of Arcane) * Erato (songs and writings of affection) * Calliope (songs and writings of history and myths) * Thalia (joyful plays) * Terpsichore (dancing) * Urania (astronomy) * Melpomene (sorrowful plays) Witches Witches are a group of powerful magic users who refuse to surrender their talents to the use of the clan. Without a price that is. The price for the clan Council is that the Witches are allowed to stay and are generally left alone. In return they work their magic for the defense of the clan. The price for individuals who come to them for help varies. Sometimes it's just money or valuables, sometimes it's services. Sometimes it might be something more. The exchange is always fair from their point of view, since powerful magic doesn't come free for its caster either. Other clan members *Vivien *Iltarusko *Noirce *Uni *Rruu *Alnair *Vaakalintu *Hyperion (Astronomer) *Endymion (Astronomer) *Irhian *Kiririn *Ifractia *Achernar (Mechanic, Inventor) *Spica *Trajan *Hadrian *Nerva *Tera *Meon *Noche *Skye *Ademi *Taran *Raovenh (Trader) *Aremaiko (Trader) *Fane (Doctor) *Wrena (Archaeologist) *Phoenicia (Assistant Archaeologist) *Mearhan *Skeletor *Schedar *Fjeln (Dancer) *Archos *Dumara (Clairvoyant, Charlatan) *Katerzina *Garou (Progenitor/Advisor) Previous members * Adhara * Alhena * Alioth * Antares * Aurigae * Aurinkousva * Cecil * Emerea * Fenhwen * Gemma * Gennaro * Ginaina * Hywel * Ilmatar * Isolde * Kalace * Kalair * Leleina * Magia * Maximilian * Myrskypilvi * Mysteerio * Sian * Tamuk * Reika Category:Ancient Lair Category:Shadow